The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to elevator electrical safety actuation systems and methods and, more particularly, to robust elevator electrical safety actuation systems and methods that are independent from a guide rail.
Some machines, such as elevator systems, include safety systems to stop the machine when it rotates at excessive speeds or, in the case of elevator systems, an elevator car travels at excessive speeds in response to an inoperative component. Conventional safety systems include an actively applied safety system that requires power to positively actuate the safety mechanism or a passively applied safety system that requires power to maintain the safety system in a hold operating state. Although passively applied safety systems offer an increase in functionality, such systems typically require a significant amount of power in order to maintain the safety system in a hold operating state, thereby greatly increasing energy requirements and operating costs of the machine. Further, passively applied safety systems typically feature larger components due to the large power requirements during operation, which may adversely affect the overall size, weight, and efficiency of the machine.
Further, some conventional systems are configured to engage with a guide rail of the elevator system, such that actuation and braking may be applied to stop an elevator car or counterweight. Such configurations may be designed to operate specifically with the characteristics of the guide rail, such as be configured to operate effectively with the construction and material of the guide rail (e.g., machined, cold drawn, lubricated, oiled, etc.).